This invention relates to a system for charging at least two processing machines with flat articles such as cookies which are advanced to feeders in an upright orientation on a trunk conveyor belt in at least eight rows. The feeders deposit identical groups of articles onto at least two conveyor tracks which are oriented transversely to the trunk conveyor belt and which advance the article groups to processing machines positioned at the discharge end of the conveyor tracks.
Systems of the above-outlined known type have the disadvantage that they require substantial space and they are of unclear (cluttered) design. Further, they require a great number of conveyor belts.